Blue Flames and Red Ice
by theforeverloved
Summary: Shayla's the new girl at Sky High. She and her 5 brothers try to make the ebst of their new life without getting into too much trouble. But where's the fun in that:P After meeting a few people, their new life gets a LOT funner. T for lang. and later chaps
1. Meet Shayla

HEYYY, my first sky high fan fic :P i hope you like it!!

R&R please!! Tell me what you think and maybe gimme some ideas for later chapters? thanks!

Chapter 1:

beepbeepbeep

Her hand came crashing down on her alarm clock, which shattered to pieces as soon as her hand came in contact. 

Shit, there goes another alarm clock. Man, what would happen if i had super-strength?

It was a bad habit, smashing your alarm clock when it wakes you up. But she couldn't really help it, it was more of a reflex then utter hate for her alarm clock.

Just 5 more minutes...

She settled back into her comfy king sized bed (she liked to spread herself out a lot) and dozed off a bit. That is, until she heard one of her brothers calling, well screaming her name.

"Shayla get your ass down here! NOW!

"I'M COMING JAYDEN!"

"YOU BETTER!"

Hi, I'm Shayla, mostly known as Shay. I'm going to be a new sophmore at Sky High in about..2 hours. It's too early for me, it's only 6 AM. I mean come on, teenagers need sleep. Anyways, I'll tell you a lil bit about me first. I'm 5'6'', kinda skinny (I don't know why thought, i eat SO much), and light gray eyes. Well most of the time, they change to yellow under certain circumstances. I LOVE my hair, it comes down to the small of my back and has 4 colors. Brown, black, dark orange, and a little bit of white. No I wasn't dunk when i went to the hair-dressers, those colors are all natural. They go along with one of my powers. I got both my parents' powers, weirdly. Anyways, I'll tell you a bit more later, i got to get ready for school right now.

Shay got up quickly. She hopped over to her dresser and picked out her 1st-day-of-school outfit. Very light colored skinny jeans with a white "i can hear your heart from over there" tee-shirt. It was a cute shirt, all the letters were different colors :). She put on her Gray Roxy jacket and went downstairs.

Her 5 brothers were waiting at the table for her. Jayden is the oldest (22 years old), and probably the most responsible out of all of them. He is 6'5'', has blond hair and black eyes. He controlled thunder. Nate is the second oldest (17 years old). He has light brown hair and is about 6'3''. He has piercing green eyes and controls light/shadows. Then came Hail (also 17 years old). He has jet black hair and is 6'. He has dark orange eyes and controls fire. After him came the twins, Allen and Aaron (16 years old). They both have Brown hair with steaks of blond. They also both have deep blue eyes. They're teleporters and control water. And last but not least, Shay. Their mom had died when they were young and their dad was no where to be found, for he had left when Jayden was 19. Jayden and the rest had previously lives in New York but had recently moved here so that they could all go to Sky High.

Allen handed Shay a plate full of food and Aaron a glass full of OJ. (Shay's POV from now on)

"Come on, eat. We wouldn't want to be late on our first day." They both smirked.

"Oh please, you guys will probably end up skipping the end of the day anyways"

"You guys better now, I'm warning you now, if i get a phone call from the school for any of you, you're all grounded" Jayden threatened.

"What? All of us? That's so not fair!" I whined.

"Yea well amybe it'll keep you guys out of trouble."

"Dout it..." I said to myself.

"What was that Shay?" 

"Huh? What? Sorry? I got to go" 

After eating my chocolate chip muffin I ran upstairs to finish my "preparations". I put on my usual make-up. Black and gold eye-liner and mascara. Then I brushed my teeth, brushed my hair and ran back downstairs, grabbing my bag in the process. Nate, Hail, and the twins were already ready at the door when i came downstairs. How is it they're always ready whenever? I put on my multi-colored converse and started out to the door.

"See yea Jay!" We all called from the side-walk.

We walked a couple of blocks before getting to the bus stop. When the Juniors' and Seniors' bus pulled up, my brothers got on and waved bye. I heard a couple of whistles coming from the inside and then some 'OWs'. I had very protective brothers. I was now waiting alone at the bus stop, until 2 kids showed up. One boy, one girl, holding hands. The girl had red long hair and the boy had long-ish brown hair. They turned to me when they stopped next to the sidewalk.

The red-head opened her mouth.

"Hey"

"Hi" 

I smiled big. Not to brag, but I had an amazing smile. I didn't have 3 years of braces for nothing.

"You waiting for the Sky High bus?"

"Yea"

"Cool, me too! I'm Layla, this is Will"

The boy next to her finally spoke.

"Hey"

"Ok, Shay"

Then Layla spoke again.

"So are you going to be a freshman?"

"No I'm transfering in as a sophmore."

"Oh cool! Us too."

"Sweet."

Then the bus came. The two got on first then I made her way onto the bus. Every seat was filled in the front, so I followed the two to the back. One seat left. Next to someone who didn't really look like he wanted company, so I kinda hesitated before sitting.

"Don't worry, Warren doesn't bite"

Warren, Barron battle's son, nice.

I finally sat down and shortly after that the bus took off. After a while of driving, I saw the they were driving towards an un-finished bridge.

"Umm, why are we driving over a broken bridge?"

Will answered me this time.

"Haha, you'll see...try not to scream, too much"

He smiled at me.

What the fuck?

The seat belts came out and fastened over me, and then we went over the edge. A few seconds later we were soaring through the sky. Then I heard a growl from next to me. I looked over to Warren. He glared daggers at me and then looked down to his wrist. I then realized she was holding his wrist.

"Oh sorry"

I didn't blush, pshh I was too cool for that. :P haha jk! sorta... :)

We finally landed, they all got out, one by one, and then me. Damn, the name Sky high is literal...wow... Then Layle came up to me again.

"Sorry about Warren, he isn't the most social Junior of all."

"Wait, if he's a junior, what is he doing on the freshmen and sophmores' bus?"

"Will is his best friend so he likes to ride with us"

"You can do that?"

"Yea, why?"

"No reason, I might just ride with my brother on the other bus next time."

"I'm not sure you want to do that. Ridding on the uppclassmens' bus is bad when you're an underclassmen. But then again, a girl like you should be welcomed with open arms."

"What do you mean?"  
"Well look at you"

Layla waves her hand over my body.

"What?"

"Oh come on Shay, you're drop-dead gorgeous"

"Haha, funny."

Layla rolled her eyes. I had to go so I just cut to the chase.

"It says i have to go to power placement, sooooo, where's the gym?"

"Oh it's right over there, take a left then its the first door on your right."

"Alright, thanks. I'll see you later"

"Bye!"

I started walking over to the front door of the school when I felt 2 hands on my waist. 

What the hell?

I turn around to see this skinny tall guy. He was cute. But I was more concerned with his hands on me. My brothers would be so pissed if they saw this.

"Hey there, think you're special enough to not pay the freshman fee of 15?"

Then suddenly a chubby kid showed up next to him. Probably super speed.

"Yea girl, me and Lash don't think you're going in that building without paying first."

"Why would I pay, I'm not a freshman."

"Hear that speed? Transfer chick?

"Umm yeeeaa...Now get your hands off my me"

When I said that, Lash let go of my waist and put his arm around my shoulders, turned and started walking towards the gym.

"Come on babe don't be like that. Come hang with us."

"I'm going to go under some serious consideration for that...hmmm...no."

"If you don't, we're going to have to pick on you like we do to everyone else."

"Haha, I'd like to see you try."

Lash was about to say something but 2 hands landed on his shoulders and then 2 came down on Speeds'. Suddenly the hands pulled back and the 2 fell to the ground, finally letting me go.

"Thanks Hail, thanks Nate."

Then the twins came and crouched next to their heads. When they spoke, they spoke in unison, it was more intimidation.

"You lay another hand, or pick on our little sister and we swear, you will not make it through the year with all your body parts still intact, got it?"

Lash and Speed didn't say anything, they just got up, brushed off and took off.

"Thanks guys"

Hail turned to me and put his arm around my shoudler

"No problem Shay. If those two cause you any problems, tell us. Got it?"

"Uhu"

"Ok, now get going, Jay'll kill us if we're late on our first day."

"Alright, se ya!"

I finally stepped in the building and found my way to the gym. When i came in, everyone turned towards me when the door closed behind me. Oops, guess i'm a little late. They guy up on the platform turned towards me. Some kid was stepping down the platform with a sad face on.

"YOU! FRONT AND CENTER" He...well sorta boomed at me.

I slowly started to walk up to the platform, I had no idea what was going on. Oh, this must have been what Jay was tlaking about a couple of days ago, power placement. When they decided if you're a hero or sidekick.

"Name and Power"

"Shayla Foxx, I contol water and fire"

"Car"

Suddenly a car came tumbling down on me. I quickly put my arms up and kept it up with my flames, then froze it over, sending it crashing across the Gym.

"That's odd...HERO"

I said nothing, I just went down the stairs and headed to principal Powers' office to get my schedual. The coach had called it odd. Funny. What's odd? Well, my ice is red and my fire is blue and white. Something got messed up when i got my powers and the colors got messed up. I liked it, it made me unique. Finally i arrived at her office. Not much small talk, she just gave me my schedual. I headed for my second class, seeing as i had already missed my first, 'control your powers 101'. I came in the room to find every head turned towards me. I gave my note to the teacher.

"Hm, ok, you can go sit with Mr.Peace in the back"

"Ok"

I didn't look at any of the faces as I walked to the back and sat in my seat. I hadn't even noticed who was sitting next to me. The teacher continued with his lecture about physical powers and how to only change when you wanted to. I was bored, I already knew all this. So i turned to look at the body that was sitting next to me. Warren Peace, son of Barron Battle. He was cute...really cute. He must have noticed I was looking at him cause he turned his head towards me.

"What?" He said rudely.

"Nothing. I'm Shay"

"Warren"

"Is this class always this boring?"

He smirked.

"Actually, this is as interesting as it gets."

I laughed.

"Great"

"Are you new here?"

"Yup, I transfered as a sophmore with my brothers"

"Let me guess, Allen and Aaron."

"Yea, and i have two other brothers who are seniors"

"Wow, there's 5 of you"

"Actually 6, i have another brother who's 22, Jaylen"

He laughed. Wow...What a smile.

"That's cool. So what's your power?"

"Um, well from my dad's side I got the power to control water and fire."

"So you inherited something from your mom's side too?"

"Well yea but I don't really share that one with people."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I'm mysterious that way i guess"

I laughed and he laughed along.

"What about you?"

"I control fire"

With that be snapped his fingers and a red flame appeared on the tip of his index finger.

"Cool"

They i snapped my fingerd and a blue and white flame appeared.

"What the?"

"Haha, I don't know why, the colors got messed up when i got this power. Look"

With my other hand I made a small red ice ball.

"That's unique"

"Yup"

I smiled at him. He had amazing eyes. So dark. We stayed like that, staring at each other, for a while. Until the bell rang and it was gym time. We both had gym so we walked side by side to the gym. 

"So what do we do in gym?"

"Well every 2 days we have Save The Citizen. That's what we have today"

"Hm, What's that?"

"There are 2 villains, and 2 heroes. The heroes have to save the citizen in 3 minutes and the villains have to stop them."

"Sounds fun"

"Sure"

__

_**Alrighty all done, i hope you guys liked it! please review!! THANKS**_

,¡i¹i¡¡i¹i¡, 

'¹li¡¡il¹´

Smooch


	2. Save The Citizen And Her Other Power

And we're back...After i uploaded the first chapter, i realized, for some reason, italics dont show up on here...weird. so i'll try to make it as un-confusing as possible...thanks! R&R!  
Chapter 2:  
We went seperate ways, me in the girls locker room and Warren in the boys. We came out and walked to the bleachers together. Then Layla called us over.  
"Hey guys! Over Here! You two know each other"  
I was first to answer.  
"We had our last class together. We got along"  
"Wow Warren, You've made so much progress"  
"Shut up Hippie"  
I assumed Hippie was Warren's nickname for Layla because i noticed how much green she was wearing and over heard her talking about the environment earlier. But for the whole 'progress' thing i gave them a confused look. Layla noticed the look I had.  
"Warren was very anti-social last year but a lot of stuff happened and Will and him became best friends and all"  
"Really? Warren, anti-social? i would have never guessed"  
I smirked as he nudged my arm.  
Finally, the coach from that morning, whos name i learned was coach Boomer (i wonder why?), came to the middle of the arena and boomed at us.  
"ALRIGHT EVERYONE QUIET! Lash and Speed go first, Heroes or Villain"  
"Villains"  
"Oh shocker there. Alright pick your opponents"  
"We pick"  
Lash pointed to people in the audience and looked like he was in deep thought he scanned past me and then suddenly pointed back to me...super "We pick Foxx and...Peace"  
I smirked...they didn't stand a chance. Me and Warren headed to the arena. Warren started puttin on his gear.  
"Arn't you going to wear your gear"  
"Haha, naa, i don't feel like i need it"  
"Alright, it's your body"  
When we came out, me and Warren's name were on the scoreboard under the heroes section.  
"ALRIGHT! YOU HAVE 3 MINUTES...GO"  
Warren turned to me.  
"Get Lash, i'll get tubby"  
I laughed and started walking towards the human rubber bands.  
"couldn't wait to see me again could you"  
"You know it babe"  
I really didn't like that pet name and immediatly got my game face on...grr... :'o --game face :P Lash threw his stretchy arm at me and i grabed his wrist.  
"Oh no you don't"  
"Oh yes i do"  
With his other hand, he grabbed my other wrist and pulled me towards him. He held me right up against his chest.  
"Hey babe, how's it going"  
"Oh please"  
I got enough space between the two of us to tuck my knees up to my chin and my feet against his chest. I pushed off and did a back flip, landing on my feet and couple of feet away. He walked back towards me rubbing his chest. Then i felt my eyes changing to yellow. Shit, no. Not here. I backed away and shock my head and felt them change back. When i looked up i get a punch right in the jaw which sent me flying back onto the ground.  
"HOW COULD YOU HIT ME!? I'M A GIRL"  
Lash came running in a frenzie.  
"Shit i didn't mean to hit you that hard, are you ok"  
"Haha, works every time"  
He frowned and backed away, but i sent a huge ball of blue fire his way which hit him square in the chest. He flew back in the walls of the arena. I iced him there in red and that he couldn't move and turned around to see Warren on the ground, barely breathing. Oh HELL no! I Ran over and sent a white flame towards the blur that was circling him. Speed automatically stopped and looked at me. I iced him to the wall same as i did to Lash and helped Warren.  
"Thanks"  
He said breathlessly.  
"No problem"  
Then the crowd started screaming "5...4...3"  
On the count of two, i made a HUGE ice ball and shoved it in the claws under the dummie. It clattered for a second and stopped. I calmly walked over to it and grabbed the dummie. As soon as i stepped away, the claws ate the whole ice ball.  
"THE CITIZEN IS SAFE. HEROES WIN"  
The crowed went wild but i didn't like the attention so walked towards the door to the arena. Apparently, Warren didnt like the attention either cause he was right there next to me as we walked out. I was also excited to get to lunch, which was next. I went to change in the locker room and when i came out, Warren was waiting for me. He was leaning against the wall in a bad boy fashion but when he saw me he stood up.  
"Hey"  
"Hey stranger"  
"So that was pretty fun"  
"Yea, but not very challenging"  
"Maybe not for you"  
He looked down and i knew he was talking about the not being able to breath when speed was running around him thing. So i didn't push it any further.  
"Yea"  
"So what was that thing when you walked back and shook your head. I was preoccupied and couldn't really tell what was going on"  
"Oh that, that was nothing. Just my eyes changing"  
"Your eyes changing"  
"They do that when i get pissed off. It goes with my other power"  
"Which is"  
"That's for me to know and you to find out"  
"Fine. Can i have a hint though"  
"Hmmm...fine. My hair"  
"That's not a hint"  
"Yes it is... i mean come on, it's not that hard...my hair color, eye color changing"  
"Wait what color did you eyes turn to"  
"Yellow"  
"Ok, i'll think about it"  
"Haha, alright, you do that"  
"So, where are you sitting at lunch"  
"With my brothers, they probably found an empty table somewhere"  
"Cool. You buying"  
"Na, the twins are teleporters, theyre going to Paris and getting take-out"  
"Lucky you"  
"Yup"  
"Alright well i'll see you later then"  
"Ok, bye"  
I headed towards the table that my brothers were sitting at. I sat between the twins and in front of Nate and Hail. They all said hey and we started random conversation. Nate started getting in the protective older brother mood.  
"So any guys bother you today"  
"Naa, just Lash and Speed challenging me and Warren at STC today"  
"Oh yea we heard about that, nice job lil sis"  
The twins and Hail gave me a high five. But Nate stayed with his annoying mood.  
"Wait, who's Warren"  
"One of my new friends, we have a class together. He's really nice"  
"Show me"  
I sighed and pointed to Warren, who was sitting next to will at one of the tables near the door.  
"Which one is it"  
"The one with the long hair and the red streeks in it"  
"Looks like a badass...I already dont like him"  
"Please, you think being badass is sooo cool, you don't like him because i happen to be good friends with him"  
"Maybe"  
"Well it doesn't matter what you think anyways, it's not like i'll stop talking to him because you say to"  
"Oh really? Wanna bet"  
"Yea i do...Now i'm getting feb up with your 'protective brother' shit so i'm gonna go sit over there. Try to chill up a bit would ya? Thanks"  
That said, i got up and walked over to my other friends' table and took a seat next to Warren. I looked back at my brothers' table to find Nate glaring daggers at me. So i stared back, until Warren and the others started talking me. Warren suddenly leaned and whispered something in my ear. I could feel all my brothers' eyes on me.  
"...shapshifter"  
"Hm, good job, now all you need to figure out is into what"  
"oh come on"  
We laughed...soon lunch was over, followed by the end of the school day, the twins teleported all of us back to the house where me and Nate had a heated argument about what had happened at lunch. It ended up with me locking myself up in my room blasting my hellogoodbye CD. But by dinner, everything was back to normal and we were all laughing together again. The rest of the week had gone by normally. Except in my first class, which i hadn't attended the first day, i had to be lab partners with Lash...fun. The whole week we worked on individual projects so he didn't bother me too much...but still a bit. Calling me babe and the time and stuff. Annoying kid really. By Wednesday i was best friends with Layla and Magenta and Warren had guessed i shapshifted into an animal. By friday morning he gave up. In 'how to control your powers 101', Warren asked me to give him another hint, but i refused. "Come on Shay, it's not fair"  
"Haha, too bad, suck it up"  
"Your mean"  
"Yes i know"  
Warren had gotten a lot more social and fun to be around, we had gotten really close.  
"So Warren, my brothers are having a party tonight with all their other friends from our old school, you wanna come"  
"You sure? Sounds like it's for your old school's friends. And plus i don't think your brothers like me much"  
"Don't worry about it, you'll hang out with me. And it's not that they don't like you, it's that they're really protective of me that's all"  
"Ok, sure then"  
"K, here's the address and it's at 6"  
I gave him a piece of paper with my address written on it and gathered up my books before the bell rang. The rest of the day was pretty normal. I sat with my brothers at the table today to tell them that i had invited Warren. Hail and Nate were pretty pissed but i convinced them that it was ok. When school was over, i said bye to everyone and headed home with the bros. After all, we had a party to get ready for. The twins went to buy food, as for Hail, Nate, and Jay, they put away anything that could break and set up the huge stereo. As for me, well provided the music, so i burnt a CD with a bunch of songs. It was 6:00 when people started arriving. They were all my brothers' friends. But i was great friends with all of them anyways. I was dancing in the living room with a bunch of other guys when the doorbell rang. I decided to let the guys answer it but as soon as i saw it was Warren, i got out of the lil circle the guys had made around me and went to the door. Jay was having a stare down with Warren and it was all pretty awkward.  
"Warren, come on in"  
"Thanks"  
Jay stepped aside and went back to his friends.  
"Nice house"  
"Thanks"  
"Well more like mansion, this place is huge"  
"Yea, i guess. You get use to it"  
We laughed "Hey Warren, you wanna dance"  
"I don't dance"  
"Oh sure you do, come on"  
I dragged him to the dance floor AKA living room and started dancing. Pretty soon we were grinding with each other, surrounded by more people grinding with each other. I hadn't really seen Warren as a grinding kind of guy but it sure didn't look like his first time at this. When the song ended, a slow song came on. Of course, one of the only 5 slow songs i put on this 200 song CD and it HAS to play right after me and Warren dance. I hadn't expected Warren to slow dance, so i started to walk away hoping he would follow. But instead, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me close. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms were already around my waist.  
"So are you having fun so far"  
"Well so far, the only thing i've done is dance with you so, yea, i am having lots of fun"  
I smiled.  
"Good"  
He leaned in.  
'omg omg omg omg'  
He leaned in closer  
omg in the middle of writting this chapter, THERE WAS A HUGE BLACKOUT!! my whole street went out! i was like fuck! i was soooo scared that this hadn't saved but it did, so it's all good...i went to bed cause there were no lights but as soon as the lights went on i came on and finished this chapter...arn't you so proud of my dedication!  
...i know this one is shorter but come on, i got it out SO fast! so please make my effort worth while and review!! thanks lovies! 


	3. Author's Note: Please Read

_**ok so lately there have been a lot of weird stuff happening with my text. In the first chapter there were no italics, then in the second, no bold, no italics, not even spaces! So i'm just like wth is going on? Sorry if that last chapter was annoying to read cause of the no-spaces thing...anyways i hope that it won't happen again...this is a test post to see what will show up with the kind of text doc. i'm writting...**_

_**text**_

_text_

__

ok so i'll try getting another chapter out today, which i probably will since i gots no hw!! yepeeee!!

thanks guys!

ok so i just looked at it from the fan fic site...wow...no stars, no dashes, no QUESTION MARKS!! and for some reason, the 4 dots didn't show up... weird 

anyways so yea i'll go back to writting my new chapter!


	4. A party Thrown And A Secret Exposed

_**Sorry that took me a long time to get out! but here ya go!! (you know the drill, R&R!)**_

Chapter 3:

He leaned in.  
'omg omg omg omg'  
He leaned in closer

Our lips were just mere centi-meters apart (if you guys don't know the metric system, then shame on you!) when i felt 2 hands pull me away from Warren.

_I hate whoever pulled me back...i'm going to kill them! WE WERE ABOUT TO KISS GOD DAMN IT!_

I look back to find the twins each with a hand on my shoulder.

"Allen! Aaron! What do you want?!"

"We need the other CD you made."

"I gave you guys a copy before the party!"

"Well we lost it, so can you go get your copy please?"

"Urg...Fine"

I stormed up the stairs to go get my CD.

-No One's POV-

Warren was left standing in the middle of the dance floor, with the twins standing in front of him. They glared at him. This was awkward...boy was it awkward. So Warren decided to break the silence between the 3 of them.

"Can I help you with something?"

"So you like our sister"

"Very straight-forward arn't we?"

"Answer the question"

ooo...They meant buisness.

"...Yea i do"

"Well we can't stop her from dating you if she likes you...But we _can_ beat the crap out of you if you ever hurt her. That clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good"

At this point, Shay had come back down with the CD.

-Shay's POV-

I came down to find the 3 of them having a what seemed intense conversation.

"Here you go guys."

"Thanks"

And with that, they walked away. Wow they couldn't have picked a better time. But then again, they probably did it on purpose. Hm...whatever.

"Hey Warren?"

"Yea"

"I noticed that we're almost all out of chips. I was about to run to the store to get some. Do you wanna come with me?"

"Yea, sure"

I grabbed my jacket and walked out, making sure he was following me. We were walking on the sidewalk to the store. It was about a 10 minute walk.

"Did you bring money?"

"Yup, i have my wallet"

"Ok"

Ookkk, so this was awkward...

"So Shay, you ever going to tell me what you shapeshift into?"

"Haha, maybe, maybe not..."

"Oh come on, you know my powers"

"And you know mine...Well some of them"

"Exactly"

We laughed together. Wow he had a great smile. And those eyes, oh my god!

"Do you have any guesses on what i shapeshift into yet?"

"Not really, i mean seeing that your eyes turn yellow, i guess some sort of feline maybe?"

"Keep going, you're getting closer"

"Ok. So since your hair is like that, i'm guessing cat?"

I laughed out loud, i couldn't help myself. You would have laughed if it had been you!

"No, think bigger. More dangerous."

"Tiger?"

"Good job"

"Omg, you shapeshift into a tiger?"

"Yup."

"That's awsome!"

"Thanks."

"Is that something i'll get to see?"

"Maybe. I can change at any time but i prefere not too. Other then my brothers and now you, no one knows about this power."

"Really? How come?"

"I don't know. I usually don't get close enough to people to tell them."

"Does that eman that we're close?"

"I guess"

We laughed together awkwardly. We finally arrived at the store. I picked out a few packs of chips and payed. We finally got out and headed back out.

-Warren's POV-

When we got inside the store, i finally noticed what she was wearing in the light. A black flared mini skirt with a black long sleeve shirt that went around her shoulders. For shoes, she was wearing her normal multicolored converse. She looked good. She had a great body. It was slim, athletic, and curvy at the same time. I normally woulnd't be thinking this way about any girl. But Shay was an exception. She was just breath-takingly beautiful. As she was paying, i noticed her eyes. They were bright yellow.

"Shay?"

"Yea Warren?"

"Your eyes are yellow"

"What?"

She looked up at one of the mirrors above the counter. Her eyes went wide as she saw their bright un-usual color.

"Come on, we have to get home. Now"

She hurried out of the store after having paid for everything and started walking fast. In the process, i took the bag and carried it for her.

"Shay, what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

She sighed and stopped walking to look at me.

"I havn't shape-shifted in a while. And when i don't, it's like the need for my tiger shape to come out gets bottled up in me. Eventually, it all comes out without warning and without a reason, even if i don't want it to. I try to not change in public, but right now i'm about to, so we need to hurry."

"Alright, come on, let's go"

She said nothing and started fast walking towards the house again.

-Shay's POV-

We were getting closer to the house, but i knew we would never make it in time. I was going to change too soon. Damn it. I hate changing in front of people. And of course Warren of all people has to be the one to be with me when this happens. I stopped walking. Warren turned to look at me. Changing was never fun, it was slightly painful and it wasn't something i liked doing in front of others. I leaned against a tree for support, clutching my side. Warren was worried, i could tell. I must have had a pained expression on my face.

"Are you ok? Does it hurt?"

"Yea, it always hurts when i change. But i'm find. Hey can you do me a favor?"

"Yea sure anything"

"Turn around"

"What?"

"Please turn around. I don't like changing in front of other people."

He did as i asked him and turned around. I let out a few sounds of pain but not loud enough for anyone to hear. I tried to not make any noise, so that Warren wouldn't worry. but it was hard, changing was painful. I felt like something was trying to claw their way out of you. But once you got past the pain stage, the transformation was fast. After a few more seconds, she felt herself changing. And it was done. Shay had finally transformed into her tiger form. It was the first time in a few months. Warren got worried when he didn't hear anything.

"Shay?"

Nothing.

"Shay you there?"

-Warren's POV-

I turned around and saw nothing. It was dark, I couldn't have seen much even if there was something there. Then I saw something move. I gasped. A beautiful tiger had come out from behind a tree. It was huge, it must have come to about my hips. It was a dark orange color with black strips. It also had a few strips of white near its face. It had piercing yellow eyes. It was Shay. I took a step foward and made my way towards her. I knelt down and put my hand on her head. She started purring. I smirked.

"I didn't know tigers could purr. I mean i guess all felines do, but tigers seem like they wouldn't."

All i heard was Shay growl a bit before she pounced on me.

"WOW!"

I was now lying on the cement, with a tiger on top of me...Kinda frightening. Yes even for me. Shay took her paws off my chest and looked at me, facing the way home was. I understood she wanted us to get home already, so i followed her. She was walking very close to my leg, my fingertips brushing her back every step we took.

-Shay's POV-

We finally reached the front door and i waited for Warren to open the door.

"Is it ok for everyone to see you like this?"

Shit, i had completly forgotten about all the people currently in my living room. They knew about my powers, they all had some of their own, but they did not know about this one. And i was planning on keeping it that way. I stepped back and noticed my bedroom window was open. Convenient. I clawed my way up the tree that was near my window and jumped in. I heard Warren use the front door.

-Warren's POV-

As soon as she was inside, i walked through the door. The twins came up to me and took the bag. Then they noticed Shay wasn't with me.

"Where's Shay?"

They both asked at the same time. Honestly, it was intimidating.

"Um...she transformed on the way back to the house. She went in throught her bedroom window."

Their eyes narrowed. I knew they were surpirsed that i knew about her other power.

"Alright. She'll be down in a few then."

I waited a couple of minutes before i went upstairs and knocked on the door i thought would probably lead to the one where the window was attached.

"Who it is?"

I heard Shay call.

"It's Warren"

She opened the door to let me in, being back to her normal human self, and closed it behind me.

"I'm sorry about all that."

"Don't worry about it Shay. It was cool."

"Thanks"

She smiled her big lovable smile at me. It made me melt. It was so warm and inviting. I couldn't help it. I put my hand on her cheek and leaned in once more. This time i made sure nothing would interupt us. I only lightly placed my lips on hers. I didn't want to push her to do something she would regret later. Surprisingly she didn't push me back. She was actually kissing me back.

-Shay's POV-

Next thing i knew, he was kissing me. Omg...omg omg omg. _Warren Peace _was kissing me. I couldn't believe it. But i wasn't about to push him away in disbelief. I kissed back. We stayed like that for a couple of seconds before we pulled away for air. We were both breathing heavily. We smiled at each other. Warren was the first to speak.

"So, we should probably be getting back to the party, your brothers will probably be looking for you when they realize both of us are missing."

I laughed.

"Yea, they're pretty over-protective."

We left the room with fingers intertwinded. When we got down the stairs, i noticed all 5 of my brothers talking in a small circle across the room. When they saw me and Warren holding hands, they glared daggers at Warren. But i glarded at them back. They would have to learn to get use to Warren. He ws going to be around for a while...i hoped

_**Alright, i realize it's short but bear with me a bit. I promise to make the next one much more interesting, it's going to involve people finding out about Shay and Warren going out. I can't say when it'll be out. I'm a busy person! so i hope you liked it...please please please**_

_**REVIEW!!**_

_**thanks! Adios!**_


End file.
